timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man and the Fun Song Factory
'Mega Man and the Fun Song Factory '''is a YouTube Poop uploaded in 2013. It is a spoof of the 1999 season 4 Arthur episode,''That's a Baby Show!. Plot The episode opens with the usual title card opening. Then, at the treehouse, Airman is informing Clashman about the recent episode of a new TV show called Dark Robot. Mega Man heard Airman and Clashman talking, but he doesn't know what Dark Robot was. After they were surprised about Mega Man not knowing Dark Robot, they told him about it (after Airman imitates a trumpet several times). Mega Man says he will watch it today. After Mega Man heads home, he watches the end of A Day Full of Songs. Before he could switch the channel to the Dark Robot, Fun Song Factory came on (with the opening). And before you know it, he becomes addicted to the 6 children in Fun Song Factory blue suits. 66 minutes later, he watched the Fun Song Factory right to the end (with the closing). At Robot Masters High, Mega Man lied to Airman that Roll (who was actually dead) watched A Day Full of Songs over Dark Robot, so he couldn't watch it. Airman understood, but then he asks if he can watch it today. Later, the credits of A Day Full of Songs roll. But like before, Mega Man watches Fun Song Factory while Airman and Clashman watched the Dark Robot. When the Fun Song Factory ended, Mega Man walks out of the room. At the playground, Airman and Clashman are discussing about the best parts of Dark Robot, in which Mega Man has difficulty in depth because he watches Fun Song Factory instead of Dark Robot every time. He swears that he will watch Dark Robot, however he still watches Fun Song Factory until he quickly changes to 200X Channel, only to see the end of Dark Robot. Later, Airman says that he missed yesterday's episode of Dark Robot because his baby cousin had to watch Fun Song Factory. He and Woodman said that it was a baby show, and that it made A Day Full of Songs sound smart. Suddenly, Mega Man tells how he felt about Fun Song Factory, thus Woodman and Airman being surprised. Luckily, Mega Man can say that he had a baby to babysit (Emado), so he had seen it once or twice or something about chicken soup. At the video store, he desperately buys a DVD of Fun Song Factory, while talking like Doraemon. Walking home from school, he realized that Dark Robot has new episodes only on Saturdays. So he watches Fun Song Factory again, this time Airman and Clashman had thought Mega Man watched it with Emado. Only to be @#$%ed by Captain Otaka. While Airman and Clashman were disgusted and saying ewwww, a remix of No Life Queen by SOUND HOLIC plays in the background. Airman gave Mega Man the borrowed math book back, only to realize that his two best friends now know that he watches Fun Song Factory. The next day, a picture of Fun Song Factory 1 1995 VHS by Tempo Pre School is taped to his locker while seeing Clashman and rich-kid Snakeman. When he gets to class, Clashman spilled the beans out loud. Protoman teases Mega Man and the whole class were laughing, and Clashman pulls out a video of Fun Song Factory. Stopping by a store, Airman watches Fun Song Factory on a TV set on the window and is curious about it. When the duo got to school Clashman is still talking about the baby show, until Airman says that it was a cool baby show and that it was the single most weirdest show ever. Then, the gang hear Fun Song Factory music through a music box near the soccer field. Metalman admits that he had been watching the show for two years. The guys are in Mega Man's living room watching the Hokey Cokey on Fun Song Factory along with Emado and Clashman said that the episode has something to do with Sound Pitched Notes. The others were surprised, but Clashman says that maybe he had seen it once or twice. Meanwhile, Emado gets a better look and the episode ends.